Devil May Cry: Vibrator boy
by KarumA-chan
Summary: Yaoi SMUT, Dante decides to tease Nero during the day with a new toy YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! DantexNero


**Devil May Cry: Vibrator boy**

**Writer: Karuma-chan / KarumA  
**

**Don't own**

Written in the early morning hours, I just felt like making some smut. Enjoy!

* * *

Early morning at Devil may Cry. A heavy scent of slept under covers filled Nero's nose as he slowly woke up, the scent sleep filling his nose as he pulled the covers up a little more as a cold chill ran down his spine.

"hmm... Dante?" he whispered, but no reaction. The other side of the bed was already empty and it was probably late morning because the sun was already passing through the small slit between the curtains, the light stinging his eyes.

Nero sighed and stretched himself, his back arching over the mattress as he groaned from tiredness. He was indeed still a little tired, he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before because they had been 'busy' and so he threw the covers from him and swung his legs over the side of the bed to prepare himself for a morning shower. He wasn't wearing anything as he walked down the hallway, there was no need to since only he and Dante were here at the moment. He could hear a soft tune coming from the jukebox downstairs, which meant Dante was already up, weird though cause the other hunter usually slept longer than he did.

Stepping into the shower Nero could feel his lower half aching just a little, or at least it felt a little weird. He merely shook it off as to being fucked too hard the previous night, damned Dante he was going to hear about this if it bothered him.

* * *

Moments later he came downstairs, he had gotten dressed (usual jeans, black tank and over it his sleeveless blue hoodie) and was now ready for his morning ritual of making breakfast. Normal breakfast that was because the junk Dante ate was not something he could digest in the morning, the mere sight of a pizza box on Dante's desk made him shiver, not only that the elder seemed to be eating it while reading the morning paper and having a cup of coffee.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Nero asked as he walked by, the newspaper lowered and Dante peered at him over the top.

"Didn't want to wake you...Pizza?" Nero raised his hand as a no-thank-you and continued to the kitchen.

"There's eggs and toast, bought some this morning" At least there was something normal to eat now and Nero was kind of glad that Dante did this for him, with a short thank you notice he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, unknowing the elder hunter raised his newspaper again and smiled sinisterly.

* * *

With the eggs sizzling in the frying pan, a cup of coffee on the counter and his toast in the bread-roaster Nero was now ready to plate up. He opened the top cabinet and got out a plate with one hand as the other reached in the drawer for some cutlery. Everything was going fine until something started cramping down below, causing shockwaves to pass through his lower body at such a massive speed that he dropped the cutlery, which fell on the floor rather loudly and nearly broke the plate which he was still able to save by having it drop on the kitchen counter. He gasped as his knees nearly collapsed, the waves went as quickly as they came and he was now leaning heavily against the kitchen counter, the sound of fried eggs still sizzling in the back ground.

He wondered what had just happened, he tried to rethink what he was feeling and his hands dropped down to his groin, which was semi-hard at the time. He cursed mentally and stayed there to catch his breath, his face was bright red due to the event.

"Kid, you alright in there? You break something you pay for it, you know that right?" Dante called out from the living room, it was then that he knew Dante had done something to him. He wasn't certain of what, but Dante would surely be involved.

"Fuck... Old man, you didn't do anything to my-" End comment because the next words that came out of his mouth were part of a long moan caused by another flare up somewhere below. His knees collapsed further as the vibrating waves continued and poor Nero was now holding onto the cabinets for his dear life, eyes closed and mouth gasping as the torment continued. When it ended he forced himself on his feet and with blushed cheeks dashed into the living room with heavy, angry steps.

"What the hell did you put in my ass?!" He yelled as he stepped in, Dante lowered the newspaper and looked at Nero with a confused look.

"What I put where?! What are you talking about, kid?" He answered while laughing softly.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Nero started to get more and more furious at his behaviour.

"Well... I put something in your ass yesterday but I'm a 100% certain it's back in my pants now..." Dante added while still laughing, Nero couldn't take it anymore and raised his devil bringer to junk up the old man's memory however while his fist raised up the same thing happened and the intense glow suddenly vanished as he fell down on his knees, one hand reach down below over his hardening cock.

"F..uck" He managed to get out as his chin pressed against his chest, this feeling was a tormenting one. It was one that managed to tease him but it wasn't enough to make him come, it was merely making him more and more vulnerable and made him lose the ability to control his own body. Nero looked up again, eyelids nearly pressed together but he looked at Dante with pure rage as the elder hunter waved a small remote in his hands. He knew Dante had done something to him, he had put something in his ass and was now teasing the hell out of him. Shit.

"Okay so I did put something up your punky ass yesterday night" Dante smiled and turned to vibration off. The remote had 2 stages, currently he was only using the first one. "See it as a form of pet training or in this case just teasing the hell out of you, kid. If you try and take it out yourself or act like a punk and I'll turn this baby up to full power, I'm going to enjoy every second of this..." He added with a devilish smile.

"Fuck you old man!" Dante laughed at his attitude and wanted to respond but then the phone on his desk started ringing. He sighed, leaned over and picked it up. "Devil may cry... Yes we deal with demons and other things, what do you need?"

With Dante on the phone with a client Nero thought of this as a perfect chance to get away, he slowly got to his feet and started making his way towards the stairs, however deep in conversation with a potential client Dante saw what he was trying to do and quickly put the switch back up to stage 1. Nero groaned as he leaned his hands on his knees, only to slowly sit back down on the ground. His cock was aching for attention, however he didn't feel like touching himself in front of the other hunter like this. He was unaware that Dante had gotten up from his chair and now leaned next to him, Nero looked at him with pleading eyes as Dante mimicked him to remain quiet while he stilled leaned to one side with his neck to keep the phone against his ear.

"Dante..." Nero whispered out as the elder hunter pushed away the extra fabric and ran his hand over Nero's stomach, the teen leaned back allowing him full access and buckled his hips several times as Dante's hand ran over the fabric of his jeans, feeling the hardened cock underneath. He smiled and looked at the pleading Nero before answering his client again and arranging a price for what he had to do, Nero was hardly listening. The only thing he was feeling right now was Dante's hand undoing his pants and he couldn't help but groan as the older man grabbed his hardened cock tightly with his hands and ran his thumb over the slit, he watched as he did this and smiled at Nero's reaction. His eyes pressed closed and his breaths short and fast.

"Alright , alright it's a deal then..." The elder hunter continued, Dante let loose of Nero's cock and walked back to his desk where he wrote down notes on some lose paper. The still tormented Nero looked at him and leaned over to see what Dante was doing but was also trying to make him aware that he needed more, after all Dante still hadn't turned off the vibrator that was causing him to remain in a euphoric state.

"Yeh, yeh... I'll be there in a moment" Dante hung up the phone and Nero's eyes widened at the fear of Dante leaving him like this. He wanted to older hunter to touch him, he wouldn't be pleased if he had to do it himself. Shit, he was getting angry again. Fucking Dante, fuck him and that toy of his. He looked around and saw the saloon table next to him near the couch. The older hunter walked to the kitchen, most likely following his nose as the eggs started burning up, when he walked back he saw a shadow coming towards him. Dante quickly sidestepped when the table came flying against the wall shattering into pieces.

"I warned you didn't I kid... what did I tell you about being a punk, hmm?" Dante laughed as he walked to the couch, his hand shaking with the remote between his fingers. He sits down and looks at Nero, who tries to say something in vain because he just turned the remote up to stage 2. Nero nearly falls over and leans against his arms while lying there doubled over on the wooden floor. Dante can hear the soft buzzing sound and Nero is slowly losing all self control in this matter. There is drool coming out of the corners of his mouth and his aching cock is even twitching as if it's trying to get the attention it requires.

"D.. on't go..." Comes a whisper. "What did you say, kid?" Dante leans in closer as he sees Nero struggle to get up.

"Don't... go" He spouts out in between his fast breaths and moans. Nero slowly crawls forward on all fours and this is even a sight that Dante won't be able to forget. "I need... I need... you, Dante..."

Nero is now almost near him and Dante starts laughing again before reaching down and raising Nero's chin to meet his eyes.

"Did you really think I was going to leave you just like that?" He drags Nero on the couch and on top of him, there he kisses him fiercely while one hand starts reaching down the back of Nero's lose jeans where he starts playing with the youth's ass.

"I think I want to play with my Nero a little more first..." He says while flipping the youth over on the couch and reaches down to the twitching cock between Nero's legs. A bit of cum is already dripping out and Dante licks it up before taking the top in his mouth to suck hard on it. Nero raises his legs up from the ground as a response to this and moans loudly as he is given the attention he had been craving for all this time.

"D... Dante..." He whispers out as the elder takes the full length in his mouth, the vibrator is still on and it is speeding up the process. Nero can feel it, because he is already nearly near coming.

"D.. ante" He whispers out once more and brushes his right hand through Dante's hair, the elder sucks on the top again and Nero moans loudly as he feels his orgasm growing closer, he suddenly goes silent as his leg muscles stiffen up and with silent yelps feels that Dante is sucking up every drip of cum that is coming out of his cock.

"Feeling better now?" Dante asks while licking his lips, his hand is still on Nero's cock and the teen looks at him. However with the vibrator still going it only takes him seconds to grow semi hard again in Dante's hand, who seems quite surprised by this and he looks at it rather startled. "Shit, kid what the hell?"

"You must really like my toy I guess..." He says while laughing again. Nero blushes up but shakes his head at this comment.

"I don't want a damned vibrator... I want you... So, please..." He's slowly losing his words but sighs deeply in relief when Dante turns the vibrator off. "I heard you, kid... Can't let you have ALL the fun around here..."

At this Nero chuckled and Dante takes out the egg shaped vibrator. Nero is amazed that a thing that small can cause so much trouble, he frowns though and looks at the older man again.

"Ooy, no plotting... you know I'd just get back at you again if you do that" He responded while unbuckling his own pants. "Just fuck me already old man..."


End file.
